


Not Magnificent

by marriedreylo (aelins)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Devoted Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, POV Rey (Star Wars), POV Third Person, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe to Read if Triggered by Pregnancy, ben and rey have really emotional sex and join the mile high club, safe sex is good sex, that's all this is !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelins/pseuds/marriedreylo
Summary: It has been too long since they saw each other. Once high school sweethearts who planned to spend their whole lives together, a fight separates them for six long years. She cannot think of anyone she'd rather spend Christmas with than Ben Skywalker.“Don’t bring up the past,” Ben says, and his voice is tired and bereft of warmth.“Why not? I have a four-hour plane ride with nothing to do but talk to you,” Rey Palpatine could be a raging bitch when she so desired. But that wasn’t what she wanted to talk about. “I missed you,” Rey says and it’s followed by a hard swallow as if trying to swallow the poison of her own actions. “You know I’m the one who burned us down.”Ben folds his newspaper and looks out the window. A long beat of silence follows afterward, and if there had been a knife in the room, Rey could have easily cut the tension with it.They’re trapped together, and Ben was clearly not as happy as the tabloids made him out to be.“You hated me,” Ben says and there’s a dip to his already deep voice. “You hated me after everything, and I couldn’t blame you.”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Galactic Idiots Collection





	Not Magnificent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chaol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaol/gifts).



> So this is about as emo as I get! The prompt is from @galacticidiots on twitter!! Here we gooo... 
> 
> _"This is rich brat Rey Palpatine in the Xmas AU where her pilot didn’t show up and the only other private plane leaving is the Skywalker Jet. Against her better judgment, she asks her childhood rival Ben Solo if she can tag along._
> 
> _A classic “and there was only one jet” story_
> 
> Link can be found [here](https://twitter.com/galacticidiots/status/1322661098504466433?s=20).
> 
> For Lyddy for reminding how much I love Ben! 
> 
> [suggested listening](https://open.spotify.com/track/0krz09PD8NLyp5EyiYqTug?si=L4Kvx0nBTciGHZji2MBmMw)

“Is this seat taken?” She asks with all the grace her grandmother had instilled in her. 

Ben Skywalker looks up from his freshly ironed newspaper and his eyes widen, and then narrow in disbelief. “Well if it isn’t little Miss Palpatine.” Ben’s rapid-fire New York accent does strange things to Rey Palpatine, things she’d thought she’d left behind on a beach in Cancun. 

Rey, with all the grace of a viper, sticks a finger out accusingly at Ben. “Don’t look at me like that.” 

Ben’s face, as if a magic wand had been passed over it, goes blank, “Like what, princess?” 

“Ugh!” Rey sighs in an undertone, “I’m not interested  _ Benjamin _ , ok?” 

Ben nods slowly, “Why are you on my plane?” 

“The pilot for mine got drunk in the airport lobby and here we are,” Rey says with a shrug. 

Ben heads toward the cockpit, “Where are you headed?” 

Rey cocks her head, looking at her ex-boyfriend like he had six heads, “The same place as always.” 

Ben chuckles darkly and then says, “I should’ve known.” 

*~*~* 

Rey Palpatine does  _ not _ like take off, flying around, free to do as she pleases she’s  _ fine _ but anything that involves slingshotting tens of thousands of pounds of steel into the looming night air and god only knew what--

“Rey, are you ok?” Ben’s voice is soft and calm. How can he be  _ calm _ ? 

Rey looks  _ very _ green around the gills and Ben mutters some profanities as she gets sick. He’s there in an instant though, holding her perfect, waist-length hair out of her face and rubbing her back. Maybe it had been unwise to drink that second eggnog before the flight. 

As soon as she’s done he’s giving her space and she wipes her mouth. 

They’re finally at altitude and she’s grateful when the flight attendant, a pretty blonde, puts a brand new toothbrush, toothpaste, and mouthwash in her hand. 

Ben is shaking his head, “You always did love a good party.” He says idly as he picks up the damned ironed newspaper. The moment of intimacy between them does not go unnoticed. 

“It was  _ two _ eggnogs, Ben. I’m not nineteen and begging for Mike’s Hard Lemonades at camp anymore!” Now she’d gone and put her foot in it. 

But Ben, bless his kindness, simply doesn’t respond. 

She closes the door on the bathroom and brushes her teeth silently, trying to not think of all the ways Ben had changed. He was no longer a gangly teenager whose ears were too big for his face. He wasn’t aiming to run away from home with her and start a chicken farm like they had talked about the summer before Harvard. 

What did Ben even do now? God, what a horrible way to start Christmas. As she opens the door and looks at the back of Ben’s head she can think only of the blazing fight they’d had the day before they both went off to Harvard. She can’t believe they went to the same school for six years (both of them had graduate degrees) and never spoke. 

She was thirty now and he  _ had _ to be in his mid-thirties. They were getting older and she wondered why he wasn’t married yet, why he had  _ never  _ married, never been attached to anyone other than her. 

“If you keep staring at the back of my head like that you might bore a hole in it,” Ben says without looking up from his newspaper. 

She sits down opposite him and decides to verbally spar with him, her phone was dead and she couldn’t play words with friends with Rose so… there was only one option. 

But he cuts her off at the very top of the chase, “Don’t bring up the past,” Ben says, and his voice is tired and bereft of warmth. 

“Why not? I have a four-hour plane ride with nothing to do but talk to you,” Rey Palpatine could be a raging bitch when she so desired. But that wasn’t what she wanted to talk about. “I missed you,” Rey says and it’s followed by a hard swallow as if trying to swallow the poison of her own actions. “You know I’m the one who burned us down.” 

Ben folds his newspaper and looks out the window. A long beat of silence follows afterward, and if there had been a knife in the room, Rey could have easily cut the tension with it. 

They’re trapped together, and Ben was clearly not as happy as the Tabloids made him out to be. 

“You hated me,” Ben says and there’s a dip to his already deep voice. “You hated me after everything, and I couldn’t blame you.” 

Rey openly scoffs, “I threw a vodka bottle at your  _ head _ , Ben!” 

Ben shrugs as if the concussion that had followed was nothing, the lacerations, and bruises that had happened that night, were inconsequential. They’d both been drunk and rough with each other, and they had only been competing for who could stoop the lowest. 

Ben’s still looking out at the blackness of the sky when he speaks, a long and meaningful speech. “I knew that Skywalker Industries was going to take over Palpatine Tech. Han told me everything and told me to tell you. I knew of the betrayal and the reason your family has now declared bankruptcy four times in a row--and I didn’t tell you before it hit the news. I was your boyfriend, your childhood sweetheart, and I didn’t protect you.” 

Rey had found out of course, right as she’d picked up an empty fifth of vodka and thrown it at Ben… that had been so long ago though. 

“It was never your job to protect me, and my parents hated your family,” she adds with a snort, “Even if they refuse to move the ranch to another location, and we’re still your neighbors.” 

Ben laughs, and she thinks she’d like to bottle the sound and get drunk on it. 

She shakes his head and waves his hand non-committally at her, “It didn’t matter, I loved you.” 

Rey’s heart seems to stop in her chest… he’d never said that back then. They’d always been close, even as children. They’d always been at least friends and it was unnatural for them to have such enmity between them--despite their parents’ misgivings. 

At her silence, he gives a derisive bark of laugher, “I had thought that might stir you into speaking, Rey, if you’re trying to outdo me in the mercurial moods department, I advise strongly against that course of--” 

But her lips are on his, maybe to shut him up, and maybe to prove that the years hadn’t mattered to her one iota. 

The kiss is long and deep, and there are no words for what was lost between them, and what stands to be gained. She climbs into his lap, and the flight staff make themselves scarce. They are miles in the air, and yet, she’s afraid if she puts her feet on the ground this will all end. 

Ben wraps his strong arms around her and holds her closer than she ever thought he was capable of. He’d always been distant, but never to her. She was the only one who could get close to him, and that seemed to still stand. 

Ben is the one to deepen the kiss, his tongue playing along the line of her lips, his soft, plush mouth begging her to open for her. To open all the doors and windows of her heart and let him in, finally. 

And she does, she opens her mouth and thinks this might be the best night of her life. Ben scoops her up and takes her to the back of the plane where the sleeping compartment is, her legs are wrapped around his waist, feeling the long, thick length of him against her warm, wet core. 

It’s a small bed but they’ll make do. She’s breathing hard, feeling the exhilaration of restoring her love once more. And the little skirt she’s wearing is gently nudged up her thighs, as Ben gets down on his knees for her. 

“There was never anyone else, so you’ll have to forgive me if I’m rusty.” 

She giggles, and pulls aside her lilac-colored panties, exposing her bare sex to him. 

And Ben does not disappoint, first, he spreads her lips, showing off the pinkness of her to him, and Ben’s eyes are wide, pupils dilated to the moon. Rey cannot help but think this wild look on him is the sexiest thing he’s ever worn. “You drive me… absolutely wild,” Ben says before pushing two thick fingers into her. 

He is just as attentive as she remembers, if not more so.

“Baby,” Rey keens, it’s not enough, she longs for his thick cock. 

“Shhh…” Ben brings his mouth to her and licks a long line down her slit. Finally, he begins fingering her, his fingers curling inside of her and brushing something secret. He sucks her clit, with ruthless efficiency, while finger fucking her. She will not be long for this world, her vision is going black just from his fingers and mouth, damn his mouth straight to hell. He’s edging her so good, and when she thinks she’ll fly over the edge, he slaps her clit playfully. She growls her need. 

“Do you want my cock?” Ben comes up for air and his mouth is slick with her come. 

“This is makeup sex, Ben, don’t ask stupid questions,” but they’re smiling at each other, knowing they’d been waiting for this day for too long.

They undress. They build up the love in their hearts and break down all the walls that were built over the past six years. And when Ben rolls on the condom, kisses her pussy and Rey smiles warmly at him, it’s just the press of skin on skin, the stretch of his cock inside her… The world turns and they remain the same, always connected, always one with everything around them. 

She thinks in another lifetime they might’ve been enemies. God knew he made for a good sparring partner. As he tenderly makes love to her, she thinks she remembers a snowy planet and blade s of light. 

She looks at him like he is all the light contained in this godforsaken galaxy, and he knows the depths of her darkness. 

Ben makes love to her with his whole body, and she gives as good as she gets. 

It’s not long before they’re trying to quiet the noises of their completion. Ben pulls out, ties off the condom, and sits on the bed next to Rey, “That was probably not my most gentlemanly move--” 

Rey pulls a sheet over her, and curls into Ben, “You’ve just made this the best Christmas of my life.” 

Ben smiles, and Rey laughs. 

It’s time for them to come home. 

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me, i’d love to hear from you on social media [tumblr ](https://danaanruhn.tumblr.com) / [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/pincelings_) / [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/danaanruhn) / [tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@ruhns)


End file.
